Slipping away
by kiwi333
Summary: Lindsay has a new boyfriend that makes Danny really jealous but when something happens to her Danny is right there next to her. Please read abd Review I own nothing!


**The Cold Shoulder**

Lindsay had been dating Tom for a few weeks now, yeah sure she had feelings for Danny but Lindsay couldn't wait any longer for her happily ever after. She met Tom at the local diner and it's been fun ever since. Today stated off like any other, Lindsay wok up kissed Tom goodbye and got ready for work. Once she got there Lindsay got the usual dirty look from Danny. He had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since Tom came into the picture. It wasn't he was jealous but Lindsay was special she deserved better than what Tom could give her. Maybe it was hurt that Danny was feeling that made him act differently towards Lindsay now. Her barley called her Montana anymore, no playful flirting was exchange between them. It was all changed; when they had a case together both of them huffed and puffed their way through it. The two didn't even know each other anymore, it was like a wedge had grown between them.

"So are you going to drive to the crime scene or do you want me to?" Lindsay asked Danny after finding out that they shared a case.

"No I'll drive with Flack." Danny told her harshly; quickly he walked off just leaving her there alone.

**Beat, Battered, and Bruised**

It was a tough call; all Lindsay wanted to do was go home and see Tom. She opened the door and saw Tom drinking whiskey, Lindsay knew he had a problem but it was nothing she couldn't handle. But tonight was different, he was angry like he usually was when he was drunk.

"Finally did you get me what I asked for? You never do anything right! You're worthless, if it wasn't for me nobody would love you!" Lindsay had never seen like this, before she could react o what he was saying his fist connected to her face.

"Lin I am so sorry! You know I didn't mean that! Please just forgive me." Tom knew he could get Lindsay to do whatever he wanted since he had all the power.

"I'll call the police if you don't get out! Just get out!" Lindsay's mind ran faster and faster, she just needed Tom to go away.

"Fine but I'll be back! You'll never get rid of me you know that right?" With a slam of the door he was gone leaving Lindsay there broken, battered, and bruised.

She had to call someone; the only person she could think of was Danny. He was the only person she truly trusted in a situation like this. Lindsay hesitantly got up not caring about the blood coming from her eye, she grabbed her cell phone. She pressed Danny's number and prayed quietly prayer he would pick up.

Danny was suddenly woken up by his phone ringing; he swung his arm over to the night stand to get his phone. It was late, but when he saw who was calling, Danny got a burst of energy.

"Hey Linds, why are you calling me?" Danny listened to muffled cries, this wasn't like Lindsay. Within a few minutes he was up, dressed and running to the car.

"Don't worry Lindsay I'm on my way. Just let me in when I get there." Danny hung up and drove as fast as he could to her place. The whole ride his heart was racing to get to her, Danny had to fix it no matter what. She needed to be saved from whatever it was that made her call him in the late hours of the night. Danny hated himself for it but he was proud that out of everyone she knew Lindsay called him to help. His Montana didn't deserve to be in any pain, she was too good fo any guy that looked at her. She was different than any other girl Danny had ever liked. Unlike the Danny could see him with Lindsay for the rest of his life. None of that mattered though, she had Tom. She was happy and that was something she deserved if it wasn't with him.

**Steps Away**

Arriving at Lindsay's apartment building Danny ran towards the stairs knowing that the elevator would be too slow. Lindsay lived on the fourth floor so Danny took the stairs two at a time. By the time he reached Lindsay's door he was out of breath.

"Linds it's me! Open the door I'm right outside." Danny banged on the door, after a few seconds the door opened. It took Danny a second to see the ugly black and purple bruise on Lindsay's eye.

"Please Danny I need you, I don't want to go to the hospital. Trust me it was worse before." Lindsay wasn't embarrassed to show Danny her face, with him she felt safe. He was like a second home.

"Oh my God Lindsay! Who did this to you? Are you okay? Put some ice on it, it will help the swelling." Danny could feel his heart break; he never thought that anything like this could happen to Lindsay. Finally the tears came; she buried her face in his chest. The only noise that filled the apartment was her sobs. After a while she calmed down enough to answer his questions.

"It was Tom; he was drunk I'm sure he didn't mean it. Other than the eye I'm just a little shaken up, really I'm fine." Lindsay knew she shouldn't be defending Tom but she couldn't help it. There was a point in time that she thought he loved her.

"No it's not okay, nobody deserves this Lindsay! I'm calling the team; we'll find the guy and make him pay for this. It's going to be okay Montana I'm not going anywhere." Danny pulled her into a hug as she cried; after Lindsay got settled on the couch Danny called the team.

"Yeah Mac I've got a problem at Lindsay's house. I need you and the team here ASAP!" Danny hung up and went to sit with Lindsay till they came to help him figure all this out. All he knew was he couldn't do this by himself and Lindsay sure as hell couldn't be alone at a time like this. How could someone do this to Lindsay? Why hadn't he done something before this? These questions kept going through Danny's head as he held Lindsay on the couch. Taking another look at her eye it made Danny wince, she must be in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. His anger was filling up inside, Danny needed to get it out of his system and soon.

**Surround Me**

10 minutes is all it took for Mac to call Flack, Stella, Hawkes, and Adam where all of them got to Lindsay's house. Once Danny opened the door they all saw her eye. Mac immediately felt so guilty for not protecting Lindsay from the person that did this to her. Stella being the person that she is pulled Lindsay into a big hug letting her cry. Adam whipped a tear of his own, he knew what she was going through, over the years his dad roughed him up god. Hawkes sprang into action collecting the evidence that was on Lindsay and in her apartment. Flack hugged Lindsay too but kissed the top of her head like he did to the women in his family.

"I guess you're all wondering how this happened. I'll start at the beginning; I came home and found Tom. He was drunk which was nothing new but today he got angry at me, he started to call me names again nothing new. But then he punched me in the face after he said he was sorry but I kicked him out and called Danny." Lindsay finished, she received a reassuring hand squeeze from Stella, but what surprised her the most was Danny holding her hand the whole time she was telling the team what had happened.

Everything stopped when the team of CSI's heard a knock at the door. Mac got up to get it; he looked out the peep hole but didn't open it.

"It's Tom, Stella take Lindsay in the bedroom, Adam and Hawkes start looking for Tom's DNA around here. Flack, Danny, and I will take care of this." Each person got in their positions, the men that were "Taking care of things" took out their guns getting ready for Mac to open the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I'm here for Lindsay, she hit her head and I'm just checking on her." Tom tried to play it off but soon enough he knew he was caught.

"Turn around and put your hands on your head." Flack instructed but in one quick movement Tom ran out of the apartment building.

"Is he gone?" Lindsay asked standing in the door frame of the bedroom.

"Don't worry we'll get him. He won't get away, not today." Mac sternly said, this team was his family he would do anything to protect then. Whoever threatened that would have to pay, whatever happened to anyone on his team Mac loved them like they were his own flesh and blood.

**Not Worth It**

Danny started to run after Tom as fast as he could, it wasn't until Flack pulled him by the shoulder that he stopped.

"What do you want Flack? I have to get him; he's not getting away not after what he did to Lindsay." Danny shrugged him off searching for Tom wanting to get his hands on him.

"I have units around here; some guy just picked him up. Don't do this Danny; you need to be with Lindsay. Stella told me that she only let's you hug her. I believe it too, when I hugged her she was a stiff as a board. Come on Danny he's not worth it." Flack had to practically drag him back to the apartment.

"She doesn't deserve this Flack, nobody deserves this but especially not Lindsay. What if she doesn't make it back from this?" Danny said trying not to cry in front of his best friend.

"This is Lindsay we're talking about right? She's been through worse Danny, plus she's got you and the rest of us to help. She'll get through this Danny." Flack patted Danny on the back trying to comfort his friend. After Danny got that out the pair of men entered Lindsay's once again each ready to get her through this. Danny being next to her the whole way and Flack there when she needs him to be.

**Anytime Soon**

The team sat with Lindsay when Tom was arrested, hugged her when she cried but now it was time for them to leave, well most of them. Danny told Lindsay that he was staying, she could complain about it but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay well I'm going to bed, are you sure the couch is fine?' Lindsay was kind of nervous of having Danny alone with her, not because she was scared but today helped her realize that she loved Danny. Of course she wasn't ready and probably wouldn't be for some time to move on.

"I told you its fine Montana, stop worrying okay?" Danny said to her, the bruise was better but it was still there.

"Danny...I just want to say...thank you, for all of this." Lindsay couldn't repay Danny or the team for all they did for her today.

"Montana you don't have to do his, it was no trouble really." Danny said trying to cover up the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Yes I do, I don't think I could have gotten through today without you." Lindsay walked up to Danny; slowly he held his arms out. He wrapped them around her carefully trying not to spook her. Lindsay lost her sense of gravity in Danny's arms. If it was up to her Lindsay would stay there feeling safer than she had all day.

"Well good night Linds, if you need anything you know where to find me." Danny said to her breaking the hug. He walked over to the "Bed" he would be sleeping on tonight. Danny tried to fall asleep but all he could do was stare at the ceiling listening to Lindsay's steady breathing. It was like if he stopped listening she would disappear. Eventually the noise carried him off to a deep sleep.

Lindsay had a hard time getting to sleep too. Every time she closed her eyes Lindsay saw Tom's face. It took all her strength not to cry. She promised herself that what he did to her would not rule her life. Lindsay focussed on her breathing, in, out, in, out. It helped that she knew Danny was in the next room plus both of them had guns so if Tom got out of prison he would be in for it. She must have fallen asleep because Lindsay's dreams were all over the place, one was about all of the team members dressing up like giant fruit trying to solve a crime of who cut up the tomato thinking he was a vegetable.

**It's Over Now**

Tom was back; somehow he had gotten into the apartment. Danny was gone and had taken both o the guns. Lindsay was all alone, he started to beat here again, Lindsay sat straight up in bed covered in sweat gasping for air. It was just another nightmare, but Lindsay needed Danny now.

"Danny! I need you now!" Lindsay yelled out, she heard him fall off the couch a few curse words were said then he entered her room.

"What is it Montana? What's wrong?" Danny was still half asleep but once his eyes had adjusted to the dark he could see that Lindsay looked terrified.

"I had a nightmare, he was back. He said he wanted to finish what he had started." Lindsay cried, she had experienced a lot in her life and it was all coming to a head now.

Hey listen to me, it's over now. He's behind bars and you're right here with me, I promise you Linds he can't hurt you anymore." Danny walked over to her and held her. She let her tears out, faster and faster they flowed. While all this was happening Danny just rocked her till he thought she was done, once he did she would start crying again.

"Montana I gotta get up." Danny said trying to get away.

"No Danny please stay! I need you to stay here with me!" Lindsay begged him to stay here with her.

"Okay fine I'll stay but you and I both need to get some sleep okay? But no monkey business." Danny couldn't resist making a joke that he knew would make her smile.

"You got a deal, just hold me okay?' Lindsay could feel Danny get into bed with her, his arms wrap around her as if they belonged there. She tried to get as close as possible to the comfort he gave her. Here she knew she could get through this.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLLDLD

Abuse of any kind is NOT okay if you or someone you know id being abused please get help! Remember you always have someone out there that cares about you and would feel so bad if anything happened to you.


End file.
